


Light(ning) in the World

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fix-It, M/M, future fluff, no sex yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Everything aches when Red wakes up, his whole body feels like it shouldn't be functioning. Then he remembers that he shouldn't be alive at all. Blinking his eyes open and squinting against the afternoon sun, he belatedly realizes he's...in Pallet Town? Near a portion of the town that has high fences so the children won't get into tall grass. Far enough away that he can't even see his mother's house.Which is weird because he could have sworn he was on Giovanni's private mansion near the Orange Islands. But, right now he's alive, no injuries except a few places like his cheeks and arms that feel tender as if the skin was just healed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like...last summer? And have hit a crux where I usually just set the wip aside to work on something that has caught my eye like a crow or magpie. Because that's just how my writing is.
> 
> But I hope Cas, and all of you enjoy this story. I have no idea when I'll get back to it but I'm pretty content with how self indulgent it all is.
> 
> (I honestly am not sure how much I aged up Red in this, I believe he's around eighteen, or at least near his Sun/Moon age, cuz have you seen that picture of him? woof)

Red doesn't think Giovanni means to do it—which is saying something all things considered. These rematches are...strange enough as is, but it's not like Red _distrusts_ Giovanni—when he gave up Team Rocket; he _gave up_ Team Rocket. But even now six years after their first battle, there's a hint of anger in their battles. To who that anger is directed, well, Red doesn’t know.

Charizard is out this time, beautiful and agile in the air. Taking every _Rock Throw_ and _Rock Slide_ by dodging or bashing the rock into smithereens. Tail Flame burning vibrantly in the sky.

Rhydon, Red's not sure, maybe the Pokémon is tired, or perhaps angry (it's not hard to tell that the man and his Pokémon both have short tempers), _Rock Throw_ s again, and Charizard dodges.

Giovanni's mouth opens, maybe to call another command. Perhaps to warn Red, Red thinks later on.

For now, all Red sees is the boulder coming for him. Humans aren't exactly weak, not after growing with Pokémon for eons, but Rhydon and Charizard are both excellent Pokémon, in their prime, and highly trained.

The Rock hits Red, hard. Red _hurts_ for just a moment; all agony and flaring—crushing, unbearable, before it fades away. He swears he hears a _roar_ before the darkness consumes everything.

 

Everything aches when Red wakes up, his whole body feels like it shouldn't be functioning. Then he remembers that he shouldn't be alive at all. Blinking his eyes open and squinting against the afternoon sun, he belatedly realizes he's...in Pallet Town? Near a portion of the town that has high fences so the children won't get into tall grass. Far enough away that he can't even see his mother's house.

Which is weird because he could have sworn he was on Giovanni's private mansion near the Orange Islands. But, right now he's alive, no injuries except a few places like his cheeks and arms that feel tender as if the skin was just healed.

Red sits up after five minutes, when the aching pain fades to something a little more bearable. He pats himself down, and finds his money, poke-gear but no service, a handful of different pokeballs (and of course the masterball on a necklace around his neck that he's never actually used, because he refuses to _force_ a Pokémon to be his). His fingers graze his belt and he freezes. Six pokeballs are missing, and he scrambles, painfully up and around searching but there isn't anything nearby. Short grass that's barely a few inches tall, and dirt is all there is, but he digs underneath the dirt in desperation and runs his hands over the grass over and over again.

Sweat drips down Red's chin and off his chest by the time he stops searching. His breath has gone from full out sobs to slow hitches. He rubs dirty fingers against his wet cheeks and just breathes for a moment. It's not like he's never departed from a Pokémon—he's also gone through Lavender town, so Pokémon death isn't _new_ . Still...It's different when Red's Pokémon were _healthy_ and more importantly _Happy._ He sits up and searches his backpack, which has stayed with him, for the biodegradable wet wipes Brock tends to send (the worrywart), and cleans his hands and face as best he can.

Red takes longer to mourn his Pokémon, his _friends,_ and finally when it looks like he's caught the attention of a local, stands up and starts walking. He doesn't know what he's going to do now, but he will figure it out, he decides. Maybe visit Professor Oak, while most trainers are familiar with Poke-tech, Professor's spend years of their lives studying it. Perhaps...he can find his Pokémon.

 

In reality, Red stumbles around, he's not a vocal person by much but he can't help muttering to himself, "I wish...Arceus dammit." He exhales harshly and the heartache doesn't get easier but he feels a little better walking through town. Which also let's him realize that the town—it's different. Pallet Town hasn't ever been a large town, but after Red, Green, and Blue all coming out and becoming Pokémon Masters in such short order, it had...grown. Professor Oak had almost always been busy and normally there's a few people from out of Kanto who are visiting but the Lab front is quiet, and the Town feels...smaller. More bare.

Nostalgic, if Red is being honest. He stops near the Inn; a small place that also has a Healing Center that's not a full Pokémon Center since it's _Pallet Town._ Red doesn't need to look long to also realize the Inn is wrong. Their Healing Center had been converted into a proper Pokémon Center three years ago. The old man who takes care of check ins is someone who retired five years ago, and...The more and more that Red sees the more he's starting to understand the pieces.

"Ah, traveler? We don't get a lot of those around here." The man—Hanako, if Red remembers right, says with a small smile. He brushes long grey-almost pink hair from his face and takes Red's Pokedollars with a bit of surprise. "We do have the government stipend, son."

Red smiles back and blushes, he had almost forgotten Hanako would treat almost _all_ of the children in town (even the teenagers) like grandsons. (Not like Hanako doesn't have a daughter and son with his husband but the man loves kids) "I have the money." He offers, because while he appreciates the Pokémon world-wide income, housing, healthcare plans, he _has_ the money. Even though most of it is back in Unova, he has enough on him to splurge a little.

Hanako nods and that's that, he gives Red a card-key and tells him if his Pokémon need healing (Red barely holds back the sorrow and sob that bubbles up his throat), that _that_ is free, and even offers to lead him up.

"It's fine." Red says, now that he's talking to Hanako he remembers the mans prosthetic leg, and how much the man would complain to his husband about the stairs here. He thanks Hanako before departing upstairs.

The building has a large second floor, and a third floor that's presumably for family. Two steps onto the second floor, and Red sees a large window peering out above most of the buildings on this side of Pallet Town. Looking out towards the streets he sees...Well, he pauses and leans closer, almost pressing himself to the glass.

A young boy with a red hat is running around, and another young boy with spiky brown hair is yelling something. Brown hair on a girl, that flows up, and out, and a hand holding down a white brimmed hat, yelling something back and at the red-hat’s side. They're too far away to actually hear, but...

"Shit." Red groans and presses his forehead against the glass. Of course, if Giovanni could make a new Pokémon with some pieces of DNA, not even a proper full sample, why couldn't time travel be a thing? It's not like Professor Oak hadn't mentioned Sinnoh region and the Time Pokémon Dialga recently; a region that Red had avoided due to Green’s smugness at getting there first. He covers his face with a hand and just leans on the glass until he hears movement downstairs. Not wanting to chance someone catching him, he picks himself up, walks to his room and settles down.

Maybe Red will be lucky and wake up to find a ghost type making him have nightmares. It's happened before.

 

Cold fills Red from head to toe. He wakes shivering, and glaring, because he's familiar with his own Misdreavus to know a ghost type is in the room and the cause of the chill.

A Gengar beside his bed smiles widely at him, and after a moment of eye contact their mind connects with Red's. Instead of words a few images replay like a granny tv; A man that has black hair tied in a loose topknot kneels down and tells Gengar, "Could you give the message that breakfast will be ready soon? No shenanigans now, Gingy, or I won't let you have any treats."

Red blinks away the image and glares at Gengar, or Gingy, because he thinks making the room ice cold is pretty close to _shenanigans_.

Pouting, _Arceus ghost types having_ _such_ _human like faces is_ still _a little weird_ , Gengar lets the chill fade from the room and disappears through the floor.

Red shakes his head and gets up slowly. Even without the Gengar the room takes too long to lose the last bit of cold, and he barely stops himself from reaching for Charizard’s pokeball. His heart hurts, and he scrubs a hand over his face before falling back onto the bed.

Ten minutes pass by before Red convinces himself to get up. _You just gonna cry about it?_   Green’s voice echoes through Red’s head. _Hey get up, we have things to do, you know?_   Blue says almost a second later. Red knows it’s all _in his head_ , him personally making up the voices, but it helps. Helps him get up and out. His friends wouldn’t expect him to give up. And if this really _is_ the past then his younger self will take good care of Charizard.

Washing up goes slowly, because every few moments Red’s heart pangs at the thought of his lost Pokémon. Charizard and Venusaur would be trying to hog the bed. Pretending as if they were still a Bulbasaur and Charmander. Blastoise would once again try to join Red in the shower (No matter how many times Red had explained privacy his Pokémon didn’t understand it, not really). His Lapras would pout at the shower because human showers weren’t meant for the sea-fairing Pokémon.

Red has to wash his face _again_ after those thoughts and he finally stumbles downstairs and sits at a table with only Hanako and his husband.

"I’m Michi,” Hanako’s husband says with a brilliant smile, “I am sorry about Gingy, he’s always been a trouble maker.”

“No thanks to you giving him a mile.” Hanako says dryly.

Michi rolls his eyes but grins at Hanako in a way that makes Red feel like he’s intruding on a _moment_.

It vanishes quickly after that because the couple is so _friendly_. They both have so many things to say about Pallet Town; obvious pride in their hometown. Not one single word about the Town seems bad, and Red listens to it all with interest because these men have lived here longer than Red has been alive.

Eventually the food is gone and Red takes his leave of the Inn, if only to take a moment to himself. He stretches and idly walks around the block, his eyes on the Pokémon Lab that is almost as tall as the Inn.

Of course Red doesn’t actually enter until the sun is starting to rise higher in the sky. He’s hesitant and nervous; what if Professor Oak notices he’s Red? Sure their ages probably separate them (this Red hasn’t gone through puberty and doesn’t have a deeper voice or the stubble that Red hasn’t shaved off yet), but Blue, Green, and Red have been friends for a long time. Invested in Pokémon for just as long. Professor Oak _could_ have suspicions, but Red hopes he doesn’t.

And what other course of action does Red have? He knows going into the grass is dangerous even for an adult human. The chances of meeting something other than the weaker Pokémon that tend to hover around the edges of towns is still _possible_ even if it’s unlikely. Catching one would be...not impossible, but more work than it’s worth. Red doesn’t want to particularly waste his ultraballs on a rattata, especially one that will be close to a newborn egg in level, experience, and skills.

“One second!” Professor Oak calls, and the large lab is empty at first glance. There are shelves with books at the front, a receptionist desk that Red barely remembers. Further in Red can see a table with several different Pokémon eating and datapads next to them (covered in a protective layer), and three pokeballs sitting on the right side of the room that Red knows are for the beginner Pokémon trainers.

“Ah Kichiro—oh, apologies, you look like a man I knew.” Professor Oak says.

Red freezes and then nods blearily. He hadn’t known he looked like his father, no wonder his mother always looked at him with a sad smile on her face, or Professor Oak had startled the first time he had shown up around his sixteenth birthday. “It’s fine.” He swallows around his throat. Too many things have happened recently, so it’s _not_ fine, but Red has to keep going, “I-”

“Well--”

Both pause and look at eachother before smiling. “What do you need, my boy?” Professor Oak asks, beckoning Red forward and back into where it clearly switches from impersonal to a personal laboratory.

“I...need a starter Pokémon.” Red says, which is true enough. It also let’s Professor Oak gather whatever he wants from the statement.

Oak pauses at the table with several Pokémon (a female Nidoran, Pikachu, and Slowpoke). He examines them briefly before looking at Red. “Your name?”

“Ah...” Red pauses and winces. He can’t...he _likes_ his name, and it’s the name his father picked for him; even if the man never returned from his second Pokémon Journey. “Red,” He impulsively says, he can’t give this up, not...not his name.

Oak pauses and looks at him again and there’s a gleam in his eyes. But he doesn’t say anything else just hums, “Well, unfortunately I can’t give you any Kanto starter Pokémon, they belong to the next children who want to start their journey.” He offers a small frown but then turns to his PC, “I do know that there are several Trainers that have transferred their Pokémon to me and reached their limits. They’ve offered several of their Pokémon for breeding purposes and older-trainer requests.” He continues.

Red nods, a little nervous, it wasn’t a flat out _no_ , but with his luck he might just get a rattata anyway.

“So I used them and have several newly hatched Pokémon. I had intended them for study, but...” Trailing off, Oak taps several keys and after a moment the pokeball transporter to the right of the PC flashes and deposits three different pokeballs. “This one.” Oak says and places the first pokeball to the side, “is Ponyta, the fire type. I wouldn’t normally give such a strong Pokémon to a trainer, but you are quite older compared to the usual children I receive here.”

“Really?” Red asks, surprised, “Ponyta?” He had spent at least a year in the Kanto region before finding a wild Ponyta and capturing it. In comparison to Charmander the fire-pony had been far more aggressive and harder to handle.

“Yes,” Oak smiles at him, a smaller one compared to when they first met moments earlier, but still genuine, “The next is Nidoran, the male version.” He slides that pokeball next to Ponyta’s.

“Tempting.” Red mutters, Nidoking is a very strong Pokémon and highly appealing to start with. If he wants a good starter either one would be good, but Nidoking would be... _very_ good.

Then the third pokeball appears next to Nidoran’s, “This one is Meowth,” Professor Oak then taps all three pokeballs and a red flash of light slips out from all of them before materializing into their respective Pokémon.

Healthy gleaming fire is the first thing Red sees. Ponyta’s flames visibly and irrevocably remind him of Charizard and he has a hard time not immediately revoking the Pokémon. For themselves, Ponyta gazes at Oak before pawing at the ground, looking at Red, and then skittering towards the open part of the lab to curl on the floor in a lump that looks awkwardly painful.

Meowth purrs loudly and immediately scampers to Red’s legs. Pawing and whining at Red to pick—him, up.

Obliging, Red knew Meowths and Persians well enough to handle this one, he lifts them in one arm. Then he pauses to examine the Nidoran.

Nidoran peeks from between his paws for a moment to look up at Red, and then hides himself again.

“Well, it looks like someone has picked you.” Oak mutters, and then sighs at the Ponyta and Nidoran, “I don’t see why both of you are so scared. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” He shakes his head and then looks at Red, “Do you want to spend some time before you choose? I know the older trainers who come here tend to have a harder time picking.”

Red wants to say yes, if only to spend a bit more time in a familiar setting that’s not too painful on his memories or heart. But he already knows who he wants, he hefts the meowth carefully so his claws won’t scratch at his masterball, and sighs, “I think I know.”

“Oh?” Oak’s eyebrows rise but he doesn’t say anymore. Just watches Red.

Eerily enough Red feels like this has happened before. Perhaps when he had first picked his Charmander. Either way he brushes it off—his choice of Pokémon isn’t going to make a big statement, a statement sure but not a large one. He examines the Ponyta again (who’s cleaning their flames with a tongue that steams every so often), and the Nidoran who has slowly pulled their face out of their paws (only to slide back in once he catches Red’s eyes on him), then down to the Meowth in his arms. “Nidoran.” Red says, and laughs a tad at Meowth’s whine. “Sorry.” He offers. The Meowth unfortunately reminds him far more of Giovanni then the Nidoran who won’t be anywhere near Nidoking for at least a month (depending on how hard Red and Nidoran train together). “If he’ll have me.” He adds when Nidoran yelps at the choice.

There’s a significant pause, and Red is starting to get tired of Oak’s odd pauses (they make him nervous), before Oak nods and then with a grunt of effort kneels down and pets Nidoran under his chin.

Nidoran lifts his chin and closes his eyes in pleasure. Rumbling with each stroke.

“Would you be comfortable being a trainer’s first Pokémon, Nidoran? You did seem to want to go on an adventure when I mentioned it before.” Oak says.

Nidoran freezes again, and then his gaze flicks to Red. This time he actually focuses on Red. He hesitantly steps around Oak’s hand towards Red. Sniffing and prodding Red with his horn, circling Red tentatively (spooking and running back to Oak anytime the Meowth purrs) before nodding his head.

“Alright,” Oak looks up at Red and says sternly, “take care of him.”

“Of course Professor.” Red says and spends far too long trying to get Meowth off of him. By the time he actually has Meowth almost to the ground, Oak has Nidoran back in his pokeball.

Oak sighs and shakes his head, “Take the Meowth. Obviously he’s also bonded to you--”

“I can’t do that.” Red says and barely dodges a swipe from the offended Meowth. “One Pokémon per trainer, that’s the rule.” Considering Lance, Blue (who had beaten Green before Red had reached them), and Green had made him read _all_ of the Pokémon League rulebooks, he’s quite familiar with the rules.

Oak shrugs, “For new trainers, but we both know you’re not a new trainer.” He ignores Red’s shock, and continues, “You handle Meowth as if you have been around them for years.”

Red grimaces at that; Giovanni was very fond of trying to give Red a Meowth to see compatibility. (The man had more than once bemoaned Red’s stylistic choices) Red _had_ to get used to Meowth and Persians on him or he would end up like his first day of meowth-testing, covered in scratches and torn clothing.

“You knew exactly which Pokémon needed the most care, and would take the longest to train.” Oak says indicating Nidoran, “And you knew which Pokémon would be the hardest to train and bond with.” He chuckles when Ponyta whines high and sharp, still out of his pokeball.

“You can’t be serious.” Red huffs, “I could just like Nidoran. Meowth, well, my family could have one at home.” He knows instantly that’s a bad cover, since he says _could have_ , what’s worse is how Oak looks more and more amused.

“Young man, I am a researcher, and observer. I have given Pokémon to _countless_ Trainers. Please do not diminish my skills by lying.” Oak still looks amused even as Red scowls in defeat, “I do wonder though, are you related to Red from Pallet Town? You have the same name, look exactly like...his father.”

An odd time to bring it up, or maybe not. Red feels tilted from the subject change and thinks Oak is far more intelligent then he normally acts around children and his grandson. He almost stammers a _no,_ but...it’s a perfect excuse. Quite a few families in Kanto are known for using repeat names, especially if the children are born on the same month. “Yes...I...didn’t want to cause a stir.” _True enough_ , Red thinks, and is grateful that the partial lie works on Oak.

“Trust me,” Oak claps Red’s shoulder and places Nidoran and Meowth’s miniaturized pokeballs, five empty pokeballs, and a pokedex in Red’s palm, “Red and Yukiko, his mother, would love to see more of their families.” A slight pained look appears on Oak’s face, “I should warn them before an actual meeting occurs.”

Red winces, “Perhaps another time?” He tries, he _really_ does not want to meet his own mother right now. For all he knows he will burst into tears or something. Which would be...embarrassing.

Oak looks ready to argue but the door to the lab opens before either of them can speak.

Three loud child-like, and very familiar voices are heard through the lab. “You can’t have your Pokémon early!” That sounds like Blue, her high voice almost shrill levels.

“Blue’s right!” Red’s younger voice rings out.

“My Grandpa will let me, you losers are just unlucky!” Green yells back.

That’s when Red takes his leave, the kids don’t even notice him, thankfully. He knows Oak _does_ notice but he doesn’t seem to want to call attention to the older Red and so he exits out of the Lab without a problem.

Meowth meows against Red’s ear, and a second later Nidoran pops out of his pokeball and climbs up to Red’s hips.

Red picks him up before the poor thing falls off him, and sighs. “Let’s go.” Maybe if he’s lucky Professor Oak won’t remember him until he reaches Brock. He has no idea how to get back, or get his Pokémon back (his instincts, which he’s trusted for years tell him that’s an impossibility), but he does know he can make Kanto safer for his younger self. The idea pops into his mind easily, because he remembers vividly how hard everything was, and knows how much the trio could have used an older trainer to help them through Team Rocket’s trouble. “Let’s go.” He tells Nidoran and Meowth. He gets two nuzzles in return and his lips form a small smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I only had two chapters to this story because I got...I don't even remember if it was anxiety over the third chapter or not.
> 
> Anyway enjoy! <3

Actually getting to Brock is...harder than Red remembers it. Partially because of his personal repertoire of higher level Pokémon being gone (experience share was amazing, and Alola tech improvements so experience share worked on _all_ Pokémon in the party was even better), and partially because meowth and Nidoran were still relatively young. They at least _listened_ to Red but most of the moves they knew were...weak. Tackle, poison sting, scratch, leer, growl. But Red worked with them.

“Again, poison sting,” Red almost yells but the poor Nidoran is already so nervous, so he modulates his voice.

Nidoran paws at the ground, hesitantly, before gathering himself and his horn glow purple. He rushes forward, towards the pidgey.

Pidgey screeches and tries to take off but Nidoran is there before they can even get off the ground. Pidgey falls to the ground, purple fluid dripping from their feathers.

“Leer, Nidoran.” Red says, and this is good, he can work with this. Better than the first three days when Nidoran would fumble over themselves or Meowth would try getting pets for every successful order.

Poor Nidoran fumbles, trying to glare but looking more like _Nidoran_ is the one being scared out of his wits.

Red shakes his head in amusement and throws an empty pokeball at Pidgey. “Nidoran come here.” He gets down on his knees, idly watching the pokeball shiver and shake while petting Nidoran. “You did so good, I am so proud of you.”

Nidoran preens under the attention. Even three days out and Red is glad he picked Nidoran the Pokémon deserves every bit of affection.

_Click_ , Red  looks up at the sound and smiles at the settled pokeball. He still has  half a day more before reaching Viridian City,  and figures an easy jog with Nidoran on one side and Meowth on the other is good training for both. After he heals  Pidgey of the poison and gives the poor bird a potion, he starts off. They run for at least an hour before he has the two Pokémon resting on his shoulders; too tired to do more than pant against his ears. It makes Red laugh and pet them.

A  few more battles (some rattata that for some reason seem irritated at Red passing by, and a  Spearow that doesn’t seem to like Red’s  Meowth ) before he reaches Viridian City at nightfall. The Pokémon Center is brimming with light and Red returns his  Pokémon , gets them properly healed by the Nurse Joy, and settles in for six hours of sleep. He has to pass through the Viridian Forest, and then reach Pewter City. He just hopes he can train up Nidoran, Meowth, and Pidgey in time. None of them are actually a good type against Rock  Pokémon , but he knows he will win.

 

Nidoran and Meowth grow by leaps and bounds in the Forest, Red gets another Caterpie out of nostalgia for his once Butterfree, and trains him up just as quickly. He doesn’t ever really push his Pokémon to evolve but he’s happy to see Nidoran become Nidorino in the tall grass, after defeating _another_ Geodude. Red pets Nidorino and offers him a Poké Puff that still smells fresh from his pack of them. He reminds himself to check if Poké Puffs are even sold and made in Kanto during this time. No need to cause a stir for having a delicacy that’s part of a different Region.

Still shy, but growing more and more confident under Red’s tutelage, Nidorino accepts the petting and Poké Puff whole-heartedly. Of course, Meowth whines and paws at Red’s side and Red caves almost a minute in, offering Meowth and Butterfree a Poké Puff each.

If Pallet Town feels _wrong_ , Pewter City doesn’t feel...like a City. It’s not _run down_ , but Red remembers the Museum being twice as large. The Gym having more trainers in it. The PokeCenter and PokeMart having more variety of items. Still, he brushes those thoughts off as best he can, refills his and supplies (his antidotes and paralyze heals are very low) and checks in to heal, send Pidgey which he had rarely used at all back to Professor Oak, and nap before heading towards the Gym.

The Gym-trainers are easy to beat, and Red only feels a little guilty for using Butterfree to finish all four of their Pokémon.

“Not bad for a late-trainer.” Brock says when Red reaches him.

Red smiles, because he’s missed Brock. The last time he saw him the man had gone on his own sabbatical and left one of his protege in charge of the Gym. They were supposed to meet back before the whole...Giovanni situation, but that never happened. Seeing him healthy, younger (Arceus he’s _so young_ ) is a good way to start the match.

“Ready?” Brock asks, and then he throws out Geodude.

Red nods, and beckons Meowth—who for the last day has refused their pokeball. “Meowth, Growl.”

The rumbling sound, even after so many years battling, still makes Red’s hair stand on end. Meowth opens his mouth and the growl grows in volume.

Geodude shudders in place, “Geodude, Rollout.” Brock says, and after a brief moment of stumbling over themselves, Geodude rushes forward, curling into a tight ball and picking up debris as they rush towards Meowth.

A quick gesture from Red has Meowth dodging to the side, barely scrapping away from the blow. Another gesture has Meowth running towards Geodude.

“Geodude, defense curl!” Brock yells.

Geodude curls in on itself once more. Their skin shimmering with grey light.

Meowth bites down and the sheen breaks under their teeth.

A groan leaves Geodude’s mouth at the force of the bite.

Brock blinks in surprise, “Your Pokémon understand you well.” He sounds impressed, “Not a lot of trainers can use body language to communicate with their Pokémon.” Eyes narrowing, he huffs a laugh, “But that won’t stop Geodude, Meowth’s too close to dodge now, tackle Geodude.”

With so little distance between them, Meowth is sent flying, and flips onto their feet after a few moments. He shakes his head and hisses at Geodude.

Palming a potion, Red stares at Meowth.

Meowth puffs up and starts running towards Geodude, “Fury swipes.” Red says, dropping the potion back into his pocket. A surge of pride and nerves run through him, his Pokémon are reaching new heights so rapidly (the fact that Brock complimented him helps, and the only reason it doesn’t feel like ash on his tongue is that even in the future _his_ Brock thought the same).

“Dodge, Geodude!” Geodude dodges aren’t fast but the distance between Meowth and Geodude are enough to keep the rock Pokémon away. Just enough that Meowth is hissing with each missed swipe in anger.

“Screech, fury swipes.” Red says, the problem with his new Pokémon is that they don’t always pay attention when their emotions get the best of them. His Charizard and other Pokémon were good about looking at him from the corner of their eyes. Seeing his actions and reading his desires before he ever had to voice them. It’s spoiled him.

Meowth’s next hiss turns into such a loud sound that have both Brock and Red flinching. The screech works on Geodude even better, sending the Pokémon to the ground clamping their large hands over their head.

Claws dig into Geodude in quick, rapid strikes. By the sixth strike Geodude faints.

“Return Meowth.” Red says quickly, he’s never enjoyed letting a Pokemon continuing their attack once their opponent is down.

“Nicely done.” Brock pulls out a pokeball, returning Geodude with a quick practiced movement. He places the miniaturized pokeball back on his belt and picks the next one, “Now let’s see how you handle this one. Go,” He throws the pokeball.

Red grabs Nidorino’s pokeball and tosses it out just as Brock’s Pokémon is released. He’s surprised, very surprised, he can’t help his gasp.

Kabuto skitters across the arena.

Brock grins at Red’s surprise, “Normally I wouldn’t use such a rare Pokémon, especially around a beginner trainer, but it’s clear you’re not a total beginner.” He continues when he sees Red tense, “Don’t worry, the rules still apply, this little tyke isn’t any stronger than the Onyx I use for beginner fights.”

So around level sixteen, Red thinks. Which is good. The rock and water combo type is going to make it more difficult, but he’s not about to back down. “Nidorino, poison sting.”

Laughing, Brock says, “Alright, not a hint of hesitation. I think I could come to like you, Red.” His face grows serious, “Kabuto, Mudshot!”

Kabuto rears back and their eyes glint red in the shadows before a burst of mud violently surges towards Nidorino.

Nidorino sees Red’s shifting stance and immediately veers to the left.

Mudshot follows with unerring accuracy that implies long hours of practice, Red moves again and Nidorino charges forward before using his running momentum to jump _over_ the mudshot too fast for Kabuto to track. His feet slam into the ground creating little fissures before rushing Kabuto, horn glinting purple with liquid.

The hit pushes Kabuto into the ground on it’s back. Purple bubbles appear above it before fading.

Red exhales harshly feeling the thrum of adrenaline even as Nidorino backs off and let’s Kabuto try to scramble back onto their feet.

“Come on, Kabuto, you can do it.” Brock says with a hint of a plea. His hand hovers over his pocket but the rules say a Gym Leader can’t use anything other than potions for their first battle. Kabuto’s pain effects Brock, and his eyes meet Red in a mixture of gratitude for Nidorino backing off and frustration. “Defense curl.” Brock snaps out, and immediately Kabuto is curling in on themselves.

The curl works even with the purple sheen eating away at Kabuto, the Fossil Pokémon is up and ready again. “Scratch.” Faster than either Red or Nidorino is expecting Kabuto is on the poison type, slashing it’s claws into Nidorino.

Furrows appear across Nidorino with each hit. Crying out in surprise and pain.

“Double kick!” Red says, and it’s a fumble, barely there kick but it sends Kabuto a few paces away, “Peck.”

The next attack is dodged, every single jab of Nidorino’s horn scraps by, by centimeters.

Brock’s face is set hard. A familiar expression that Red knows means the man is taking this battle seriously. Maybe even regrets not going harder with Geodude. “Scratch.”

Kabuto’s claws glint, and they are starting to sway from the poison running through them, but they still move quickly.

“Poison Hit.” Red says, and it must surprise both Kabuto and Brock because they don’t react in time. He feels a pulse of pride and happiness at how much Nidorino trusts him in this, and reaffirms that he _will_ continue to be a good trainer to the still shy and nervous poison type.

Nidorino pushes forward and his horn glimmers vicious-purple under the Gym’s lights.

Kabuto’s claw cuts deep into Nidorino’s side but the _Poison Hit_ jams up into Kabuto’s dark spaces. A keening sound leaves Kabuto and they fall into a dead faint.

Brock’s fists clench for a moment. He exhales harshly, “Return Kabuto.” He says and then carefully cradles the pokeball in his hand, “You did good, Kabuto.” Looking up at Red, Brock nods, even if there’s a slight grimace on his face, “Well done, you have won this match. Here,” Rummaging through his pockets, he pulls out a badge.

With quick and careful steps Red picks up Nidorino who looks ready to faint at this point. Thankfully the cut from that last _Scratch_ isn’t so deep that it needs healing now but Nidorino curls up tightly in Red’s arms. Red then walks up to Brock and holds out his hand for the badge.

“The Rock Badge, to prove that you have successfully completed this Gym Challenge. You are a very impressive trainer. I expect a rematch.” A stern glare sent Red’s way.

Red nods and grins at Brock. He hasn’t missed a single rematch in his...first life, and he’s not about too now. He puts away the badge deep in his pocket, later he can put it properly in his badge case.

Brock shakes his head, breaking his somber expression, and huffs a laugh, “I want to stay pissed, but I have to admit you did well. I clearly need to remember that not all trainers are so fresh and new just because they are _starting_ on their journey. Well Done.”

Red offers his arm and gets a hand clamped around near his elbow and does the same to Brock’s, “Good Match.” He says simply, because he’s never been good at verbalizing his emotions but Brock seems to get it. If the wide smile he gets is any indication. Even if this feels a little different from the last time Brock is still ready to be his friend. And that settles something in Red, and eases some of his guilt for how experienced he is in comparison.

 

Pewter City is behind Red’s back by the next morning; he has refreshed Pokémon, a hop to his step, and several dozen promises to Brock that he _will_ come back. He can’t find the latter annoying considering it just reminds him vividly of how Brock used to treat him after they had become close. Seeing Brock so open and more of a peer so quickly is nice. Having a Mentor had also been pleasant, but having a friend is better.

Outside of Pewter City, Red travels relatively quickly. Few of the trainers hold his attention, with his three Pokémon at a healthy strength.

The one thing that does keep his attention is this; his Pokémon Team grows by two more-- a sparrow which he decides to keep solely for a flying type hefty enough to carry him when he evolves; a decisive battle that takes a few moves from Butterfree and a quick pokeball throw.

Next is a sandshrew that sees Meowth’s shiny forehead-coin and refuses to leave. Sandshrew has somehow learned Sword Dance. Red isn’t sure if that means this Sandshrew was once trainer raised or if he just observed Pokémon with the ability long enough to learn said move. Every day through part of the grassy terrain up to Mt. Moon starts and ends with a Sword Dance beautifully (Red has to grudgingly admit) done.

When Meowth stays out of his pokeball to watch the Sword Dances become even _more_ elaborate.

Red is no fool, he knows exactly what’s going on. He doesn’t know if he wants to _think_ about it though. Unfortunately for Red, once they reach the edge of Sandshrew’s ‘home’, “I can’t take you with me without being in a pokeball, those are the rules.” He feels guilty but he had been _drilled_ with those rules. He’s not about to break them even if he’s technically not part of the League anymore. Taking in a seventh, eighth, or ninth Pokémon is just asking for trouble.

Sandshrew curls up into a ball, looking adorable and sad.

Squatting down, Red tries patting the poor ground type only to feel a quick fleeting press of a small paw against one of his minaturized-pokeballs around his waist.

Bright crimson fills the space between Red and Sandshrew before the pokeball drops to the ground and spins for less than a second before clicking shut.

Red hasn’t felt this out-played by one of his Pokémon for a long time. He sighs and rubs at his nose. His lips twitch when he sees the pokeball and he picks it up with another sigh.

Is it depressing if Red’s Pokémon apparently have more of a romantic life than he does?

At least, Red takes solace in the fact that Meowth is pleased—it’s not like he hadn’t shown interest, but it’s good to know that when they settle down for the night; Meowth and Nidoran appear first, and Meowth droops at the lack of Sandshrew in sight. Red’s lips twitch and he drops Sandshrew’s pokeball letting him out.

Immediately Meowth has tackled Sandshrew to the ground. From what Red can see, Meowth is grooming Sandshrew.

A chuckle leaves Red’s mouth and he releases his other Pokémon before curling up in his requisitioned Pokemon Center-bed. He sleeps soundly with Spearow and Sandshrew still slightly unsure of their place, a Meowth who is clearly sticking by Sandshrew’s side, and Nidoran pressed firmly to his side. Butterfree, of course, sleeps right on top of his head.

 

Mt. Moon is a fair distance from the Pokemon Center, but Red still reaches it faster than the last time. It helps that he’s been here before and knows the way. A year ago he had even traveled through it again for old times sake.

Nidorino is the one that stays out with him; Meowth doesn’t like the dark, Spearow can’t see very well in the dark, Butterfree hears the Zubat and immediately returns to his pokeball, and Sandshrew refuses to stay outside if Meowth isn’t there. (Thankfully in mock battles, Sandshrew hasn’t been too displeased without the presence of his...friend) Nervous as he is, Nidorino stays close and bumps into Red’s leg frequently at the sound of Zubats and Paras skittering around; even the calming sound of Clefairy don’t keep Nidorino from growing closer.

Eventually Red gives up and just carries Nidorino in his arms. Tiring in the long run, but it makes his brave Pokémon feel a little safer and that’s more important than his aching muscles.

Mt. Moon is sparsely populated both with Pokémon and Pokémon Trainers. Several fight them, and Red breezes through them without much of a sweat; Sparrow and Sandshrew need catching up but his other Pokémon take care of any difficulties.

 

Team Rocket, unlike last time, is no where in sight. Neither is the scientist who were working on the fossil finds. Red is tempted to search a little more, in hopes of finding the scientist, or waiting, but he at least knows where Giovanni's base of operations is, and if he deals with them in Celadon it could curb their operations in the future.

Just as Red is back tracking, is when he sees it. The tunnel isn’t very large but also well worn. North, several yards away from the ladder that leads down, is a hole. Red wouldn’t have noticed it at all if it weren’t for the sounds of an upset Pokémon. He carefully steps forward—no desire to break open the floor or test it’s strength against a jog.

“Hello?” Red clears his throat—he hasn’t spoken much and Mt. Moon isn’t small he’s been here three days already and none of the trainers expect a verbal response.

A groan that’s decidedly human answers him.

Red’s heart beats quickly, he has no Pokémon with healing moves, and Spearow might be able to carry any Pokémon down there, but if the human is fully grown that will be a problem. “Just stay still.” Red calls back, and drops his pokeballs and pack. He searches for a rope, plenty of them in his pack, and drops it down before releasing Nidorino.

Without a word they work together to make sure the rope is tightly wrapped around a rock. Dropping down is risky but Red doesn’t want to chance the one or two days (if he rushes) back to the Pokemon Center, who knows how long it will be before the Pokémon and person down will die.

Nidorino pulls on Red’s shirt just as he reaches the yawning hole in the ground.

“Scared?” Red whispers and sighs. A small fond smile on his lips. Not surprising, even three days in and Nidorino isn’t a fan of the dark cave. He picks Meowth to stand guard with Nidorino, the cat Pokémon has very good eyesight and isn’t cruel enough to desert Nidorino.

Meowth appears with a huffy exhale but like Red thought doesn’t leave.

Red nods at both of them and bites back another smile when Meowth licks twice at his cheek. He pats them both on the head (careful of Nidorino’s lengthening horn) before turning towards the gaping hole. This is very different from before, and Red feels a rush of adrenaline. Normally his adrenaline has an enemy as the focus, but this time it’s not a cruel Pokémon trainer or a Pokémon having a tantrum. His feet hit the side of the wall leading down into;

Darkness with a barely there light at the bottom. Quick taps to his pokewatch ( _still_ out of service) causes a flashlight to momentarily blind Red. _Should have closed my eyes_ , Red blinks rapidly and points the flashlight down.

At least the footing isn’t too bad, Red has definitely seen worse. Bouncing downward has Red’s shoes scrapping against the wall; the momentum making him slide down a few feet with each bounce. The hole is far larger than he had expected it to be.

Barely audible is a low breath and groaning. Inbetween groans is what _sounds_ like a Pokémon.

Red tries to hurry down but it’s a difficult task not helped by the walls or the way it grows ever darker even with his flashlight it’s becoming a problem.

Finally the last bounce meets his feet to solid flat ground and jars him to his shoulders. “Hello?” He calls pulling the rope from around his waist and shining his pokegear around. Sweeping the area the first time he doesn’t catch anything. A second sweep shows a hint of—a shoe? Red starts walking towards it, regretting now that he left all his Pokémon up above—safer for them, but he’s out of luck if he finds a feral Pokémon.

“Hello?” Red says again, and his eyes widen in surprise.

Right there is well...It’s...

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, 99% of why I wrote this is cuz 7yr old me had a huge ass crush on Lt. Surge.


End file.
